piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
Sam Side Story
" " is the ninth episode of the second season of PINY Institute of New York. Synopsis Tri-Hop, the triplets who are tearing up the world of breakdance, are recording their next video at PINY, but not everything goes to plan. Plot The episode starts with Sam and Michelle watching the Tri-Hop and dancing to their music video, before Julia rides past them in her dareway making Sam fall over. Then they see the Tri-Hop on campus shocking Sam. Another thing that shocks him that Michelle and the triplets are friends. While at the auditorium practicing, they are hijacked by Julia who has fondness for them. For that reason, they are always trying to avoid her to the extent that Zack falls over and hurts his leg, making C.J. Blue furious. However, Michelle notices that Zack and Sam are similar in stature so she suggests Sam takes Zack's place and C.J. Blue agrees on. But Julia is still following Chad and Brad which distracts them. Simultaneously, C.J. Blue notices that Sam is talented while Brad and Chad are distracted and take them out. They later on tell Michelle what had happened while Lilith forces Sam to confess his feelings for Michelle. Michelle knows she had to do something. She, Sam and the Tri-Hop fire C.J. Blue and make their own video. The episode ends with Michelle apologizing to Sam and they break-dance together. Features Characters * Sam Ryan (main character) * Michelle Fairchild * Tri-Hop (debuts) * C.J. Blue (debut) * Julia Cooper * Lilith Henderson * Walter (cameo) * Sarah (cameo) * Lisa (cameo) * Amy (cameo) * Jenny (cameo) * Tasha Robinson (cameo) * Dory Skornik (cameo) * Jessica (cameo) * Stella Marie (cameo) * Yumiko (cameo) * William Bradley (voice only) * PINY students Locations * PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York ** Auditorium ** Horse Ranch (background) ** Basketball Court ** Cafeteria ** Indie Girls' Room (background) Objects * PINY Tablets * Michelle's Brooch * Lilith's Brooch * Julia's Brooch * Sam's Phone Music Background songs * Love * I'm a Song (Sing Along with Me) * Feels Like Heaven (instrumental) * I Don't Make Sense Without You Trivia * It's revealed that Michelle knows the Tri-Hop prior to attending PINY. * Not counting the unnamed background characters, the Tri-Hop's fans shown in this episode are: ** Sam Ryan ** Julia Cooper ** Tasha Robinson ** Dory Skornik ** Lisa ** Jenny ** Amy ** Sarah * Both Rita and Will are the only main characters who don't appear, though the latter's voice is mentioned when he calls Sam. * This episode revealed that Sam knows how to breakdance. * This is the fourth episode to reference a character's name in the title, with the others being "Bella Lima", "Lilith Had a Little Hen", and "Who Is Michelle?". * This is the fifth episode in which one or more celebrities visit PINY after Austin Zimmer ("American Mydol"), Bella Lima ("Bella Lima"), Frank Miles ("Lonely at the Top"), and Gregory Forbes ("Lilith Had a Little Hen"). * Throughout this episode, the Tri-Hop jokingly call Sam "Michelle's BF" (meaning boyfriend). * Lilith finds out Sam has a crush on Michelle in this episode and promises him she'll keep it a secret. * Michelle's dance move is similar to the one she did during a montage from "Father's Day". Cultural references * The episode title might be a reference to either West Side Story or the words "same side story". Errors * When Julia is about to zip past Michelle and Sam on her dareway, her brooch is missing. * When the Tri-Hop first appear, their bodyguards are switching places in different scenes. The third bodyguard who appear behind Zack disappears after Michelle walks towards the Tri-Hop. ** Also when they first appear, the order the Tri-Hop walk together are: Brad, Chad, and Zack. However when Michelle walks towards them after her flashback, Brad and Chad switch places. * After the scene when Julia appears out of the Basketball Court vent, Michelle's headband is missing. * When the Tri-Hop, CJ Blues, Michelle, and Sam all exit the Basketball Court, the bodyguard who stands next to the door has his arms crossed. However the next scene shows him standing with his hands are down. * When Michelle said, "Sam, you dance, right?", Zack's orthopedic cast is missing on his left leg. * When the Tri-Hop's fans (and Michelle) all cheering for Brad, Chad, and Sam at the Auditorium, they're standing in-between the seats. However, the next scene shows them standing behind the seats. * There're two scenes in which the triangle logo on Sam's hat is on the wrong side (it's on his right whereas it's supposed to be on his left): ** When the cameraman start recording Brad, Chad, and Sam on the Auditorium stage. ** And during the montage scene at the Basketball Court when Sam watches Brad and Chad being chased by Julia. *** Also, Sam is not supposed to be smiling when he turns around in that scene. * Both Amy and a blonde girl who wears a white headband didn't appear in the audience when they cheered for Brad, Chad, and Sam, until Brad notices Julia. ** Amy also disappears when Julia places her hands on top of Dory's and a brown-haired boy's heads. * When the Tri-Hop all duck under the Cafeteria table, the backside of Sam's hair is removed and a part of it turned green. * Both Chad's and Brad's bodies disappear after they look back up from their Cafeteria table when Julia pass them, leaving only their heads. * When Sam looks at Michelle after CJ Blues said, "Look, kid. You don't want to ruin those poor triplet's dreams, do you?", Michelle's brooch is missing. * When the Tri-Hop's bodyguards all do a "Stop" hand signal to Michelle when she's about to enter the Basketball Court, their hands are up. However, the next scene shows their hands are down. * When Sam and Lilith are talking to each other at the Cafeteria, there're a few scenes in which the pink stripes on Sam's headband is on the wrong side (it's on his right whereas it's supposed to be on his left). * When Zack said to Michelle, "Wait, we don't know anything about that. Or your BF", his orthopedic cast is missing on his left leg. * When the Tri-Hop all shiver in fear because of Julia, Michelle's brooch is missing on her headband. * When the Tri-Hop all run away after they see Julia, they rushes past the tree they're tying the rope on. However, they're not supposed to be hiding behind that same tree in the next scene. * Near the end of the episode, Michelle's brooch is missing on her headband in a few scenes when Sam is talking to her. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1